Bajo un mismo Cielo
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: 14 de Octubre. El cumpleaños de Tsuna. Sólo en la Mansión Vongola... El sufrimiento se apodera de sus ojos, de su mente, y termina por quedarse dormido para despertar más tarde por una pesadilla y por la agitación que se siente en el vestíbulo.


_Resubido por problemas con la cuenta de FFN._

**Dedicado especialmente a:** Nel-san y Tsuna, mis jefes favoritos.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**Bajo un mismo Cielo**

Tsuna no pudo aguantarlo, simplemente explotó el llanto. Tumbado en su enorme cama, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con la suave y cálida manta, dejó que el caos de su cabeza se transformara en lágrimas cristalinas y se derramara rápidamente por sus ojos castaños. Todas esas gotas de agua salada que no había derramado en las últimas semanas, que no había derramado ese día, se desbordaron en la noche, amparadas por el silencio de la Mansión Vongola y la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Esa luz hubiera podido ser más hermosa si estuviera con todos en ese momento. En cambio él estaba solo en Italia, lejos de su Familia. Todo por culpa de la maldita situación de crisis de Vongola. A raíz de aquello él se había tenido que trasladar a la Sede Vongola de Italia y dejar en Namimori a su mamá, en compañía de Fuuta, I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru y Bianchi. Sus Guardianes se habían tenido que ver obligados a participar de toda clase de misiones en los últimos días. El resto de sus amigos estaba en la misma situación, corriendo de un lado para otro, de país en país: Shimon, Cavallone, CEDEF, incluso los Arcobalenos.

Con toda la distancia que lo separaba de sus pilares, finalmente esa noche, después de muchos días de tener que aparentar fortaleza frente al mundo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Guardián del Cielo, Décimo Jefe de Vongola, se desmoronó. Se sintió perdido, vacío, muerto… ¿por qué tenía que sentirse así ese 14 de Octubre? Aunque, cuando lo pensó bien, todo cobró sentido. Se sentía así precisamente porque era 14 de Octubre. Era normal sentirse de esa manera cuando no habías hablado con ninguno de sus seres queridos en tu propio cumpleaños, cuando nadie te había dicho "Feliz Cumpleaños" con una sonrisa.

Al final no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, tal vez fueron horas. El caso es que después de descargar parte de su tristeza y dolor sobre la almohada, se quedó dormido.

Tuvo pesadillas. Soñó que Vongola era destruida, que su Familia era atacada, que sus Guardianes perdían la vida. Y pensó que ya nada tenía sentido.

Despertó agitado por dos cosas: el mal sueño y el ruido que se escuchaba en la Mansión. Al sentir lo segundo inmediatamente se acomodó el traje, se colocó los zapatos y compuso su mejor expresión de seriedad, concentración y autoridad. Luego bajó al vestíbulo de la Mansión a paso rápido.

Antes de cruzar si quiera la puerta que daba a la habitación, la Mansión quedó en completo silencio. Una vez que el castaño puso un pie en el lugar, la multitud que se le vino encima no le dejó darse cuenta de nada más. Percibió muchas cosas: cabellos de diferentes colores como plateado, rojo, negro, castaño, entre otros; manos pequeñas y grandes, algunas delicadas y otras no tanto; percibió también olores que conocía muy bien, entre ellos el olor del sudor y la sangre. Pero aún así, su mente no le permitió distinguir nada en particular, no le permitió reconocer a esas personas. Y cuando el instinto de supervivencia de Tsuna ató cabos, el castaño se los quitó a todos de encima de una manera demasiado brusca y les apuntó con una pistola.

Todo el mundo quedó sorprendido. Ese no podía ser Tsuna. Tsuna no tenía nunca una expresión tan dura, no tenía nunca una expresión tan seca, tan vacía de sentimientos, tan… dolorosa. Más de uno de los presentes ya estaba llorando por lo que veía.

Y el castaño no reaccionaba, no había dejado de apuntar con el arma ni de poner esa expresión que no era suya, que aterraba a todos.

-Tsuna… - Intentó llamarlo Yamamoto, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Décimo… - Gokuera también lo llamó preocupado, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Todos comenzaron a hablarle en voz apenas audible, intentando hacer que reaccionara de alguna forma. Pero frases como _"Somos nosotros, baja el arma", "Por favor, di algo" _o incluso "_Si no dejas de mirarme así te morderé hasta la muerte"_ no surtieron ningún efecto. Y todos temían hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco y que Tsuna disparara, así que se quedaron quietos en su lugar.

La salvadora fue la Súper Intuición de Tsuna, que unos minutos después logró advertirle que había algo que estaba pasando por alto en aquel intento de asesinato: el hecho de que nadie intentaba matarlo, y que quienes estaban frente a él y a quienes les estaba apuntando a sangre fría eran sus amigos y su familia.

Finalmente el Guardián del Cielo dio muestras de ser él. Abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer el arma en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Eran ellos, ahí estaban en frente suyo. Todos sus seres queridos, sin excepción, estaban ahí, en el vestíbulo. Y no era una ilusión, estaba seguro. Lo que quería hacer en ese momento era tirarse al suelo y llorar de alegría, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, con la voz más casual que encontró, preguntó:

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí a esta hora?

-… Es tu cumpleaños, Tsuna. – Respondió Yamamoto – ¿Por qué no estaríamos aquí?

El interpelado miró sorprendido a su Guardián de la Lluvia, y al hacerlo se fijó en que estaba sudando, y tenía sangre en la ropa. Luego se fijó en el resto de los presentes: la mayoría estaba sudando, tal vez por la tensión del ambiente o por haber corrido demasiado, y había algunos que, como el espadachín, estaban manchados de sangre.

-Eso no importa. No debieron haber venido aquí en esas condiciones solo por eso. – Dijo Tsuna con voz y expresión seria. Luego de eso llamó a una sirvienta y le pidió que trajera varios médicos.

En pocos minutos el vestíbulo de la Mansión estaba agitado gracias a la cantidad de personas que iban y venían, atendiendo a los recién llegados. La situación no dio permiso para que nadie dijera una sola palabra.

Una vez que los recién llegados y el dueño de la casa volvieron a estar a solas, la oleada de disculpas se le vino encima a Tsuna. _"Décimo, siento muchísimo haber llegado tan tarde", "Tsuna, discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar", "Tsu-kun, nosotras de verdad esperábamos llegar más_ _temprano, lo sentimos", "¡Sawada, perdóname por no apurarme al extremo!", "Tsuna… Jefe… Tsuna-san… Sawada-dono… Tsuna-kun… Tsunayoshi… Décimo…"_

El interpelado solo se quedó callado unos minutos. Cuando todos finalmente hicieron silencio, Tsuna compuso su usual expresión de avergonzado y, mientras se rascaba despreocupadamente la cabeza, dijo:

-No se preocupen por eso, de verdad. Solo me alegra que estén todos bien. – La frase fue acompañada de una sonrisa. Todos se quedaron callados, y Tsuna los miró. Se veían preocupados. – Ya les dije que no se preocupen, enserio.

-¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos cuando tu voz se oye con tanto dolor? – Preguntó retóricamente Dino, mientras miraba a su hermanito con suma preocupación.

-Y además estás llorando, Tsuna. – Le dijo Yamamoto con una expresión igual a la de Dino.

"_¿Eh? ¿Llorando?"_ Se preguntó el castaño mientras se tocaba la cara. _"Es cierto, estoy llorando"_

-Décimo, por favor no se guarde todo el sufrimiento para usted solo. Nosotros estamos aquí. – _Gokudera-kun…_

-Cabeza de Pulpo tiene razón, Sawada. No necesitas mostrarte tan extremadamente duro y fuerte. – _Onii-san…_

-Cierto, Tsuna-kun. Tú no eres para nada así. – _Kyoyo-chan…_

-Ese de antes no era el Tsuna-san que nosotros conocemos. – _Haru…_

-Jefe, está bien llorar frente a nosotros. – _Chrome…_

-Los que pretenden ser alguien más son los más débiles. – _Hibari-san…_

-Kufufu, te pedí que cuidaras de Chrome, no que la hicieras llorar, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Escucharla en todo el camino hasta acá fue muy molesto, ¿sabes? – _Mukuro…_

-Tsuna, si dices que no nos preocupemos estás causando más problemas de los que crees, en vez de remediarlos. – _Reborn…_

-Tsuna-kun, todos vinimos aquí por ti. No estás solo. – _Enma…_

-Tsu-kun, ¿podrías volver a ser mi lindo e inútil hijo por unos momentos, mientras celebramos? – _Mamá…_

_Todos…_

Tsuna no fue capaz de escuchar más. Cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra y comenzó a llorar tan desconsoladamente como lo había hecho unas horas antes. El resto de los presentes se relajó un poco, y muchos se mostraron aliviados.

Algunos de los pilares de Sawada Tsunayoshi se acercaron a él y comenzaron a levantarlo, a sostenerlo. Algunos de los presentes se quedaron atrás como siempre, serios, pero en ningún momento pasó por sus mentes que la escena fuera patética. Todos apoyaron incondicionalmente al Cielo, era tan natural para ellos como respirar.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, sintiendo como el vacío de su alma se llenaba de nuevo, Tsuna les regaló a todos los presentes una de esas sonrisas que no había dado en muchos años. Se secó las lágrimas del rostro y escuchó con una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo las palabras que su Gran Familia había ido a decirle:

-Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Gracias. – No hacían falta más palabras, porque los sentimientos de todos habían sido transmitidos solo con las miradas. Incluso aquellos que no hablaron transmitieron esas mismas palabras con el solo hecho de estar allí, en la Mansión Vongola a las once de la noche.

Por unas horas el Décimo Vongola se permitió un descanso. Se permitió celebrar su cumpleaños junto a las personas más importantes para él. Se permitió olvidar sus preocupaciones. Se permitió ser feliz. Se permitió ser como antes.

Después de eso, si bien todo volvió a ser como lo era durante la crisis, no fue necesario que Tsuna volviera a pasar por un momento como del que fue testigo su cama esa noche del 14 de Octubre. Porque todos estuvieron con él, si bien no en el mismo lugar, sí en el mismo corazón, en el mismo Cielo.

Al final de la celebración, Sawada Tsunayoshi recordó las palabras que el difunto Timoteo le había dicho alguna vez durante su preparación para ser el jefe.

"_Habrán momentos en los que tendrás que ser fuerte, por el bien de Vongola. Pero no olvides algo muy importante: tu Familia siempre estará contigo, aunque todos estén lejos. ¿Y sabes por qué, Tsu-kun? Porque el Cielo se puede ver desde cualquier parte, los conecta a todos. Si tú piensas en ellos, ellos pensarán en ti mientras elevan la vista. Así no habrá razones para sufrir, no habrá razones para sentirte solo. No estarás solo, nunca."_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido en exceso dramático =) Dejen Reviews por favor, no cuesta nada y me alimenta =)<em>


End file.
